


Casual Affair

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Ocean and his Moon [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, DC Marvel Crossover, Hook-Up, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, Stranger Sex, canon pan loki, curious arthur, dcu - Freeform, kind of like loki/Aegir, mcu - Freeform, possibiliy for continuation, slutty loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: From opposite ends of the galaxy, there was little chance these two souls would ever meet.And yet they do.(Aka where Loki disappears to after IW)





	Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers. This takes place in an AU where the DCU and MCU exist in separate parts of the galaxy.   
> The title is after the P!atd song :)

Aesthetic -> [https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/183375583125/aesthetic-for-a-rare-but-delightful-pairing-loki ](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/183375583125/aesthetic-for-a-rare-but-delightful-pairing-loki)

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur had walked into the same pub beside the docks in his hometown and seen the same faces for years. Their worn, sandpaper skin hung from their faces after years of work out on the waves, their eyes filled with tales of the sea as they sat wrapped in warm clothes to give them some protection from the frigid ocean air. Every now and then a new lot of fishermen would cycle through, but they always fit in with the regular crowd.

This newcomer couldn’t have looked more like they didn’t belong. The second Arthur walked in his eyes were drawn to the anomaly sitting at the bar, leg leisurely draped over the other as they sipped from a wine glass. He hadn’t even known they served wine here.

He wasn’t sure what it was about them, or perhaps it was everything, but he hadn’t seen anyone quite like them before. They sat dripping in sparkling green gems, clothed in black so tight he could see the line of what he could only assume was a thong. Somehow they still radiated elegance, long wavy raven hair draped down their porcelain white shoulders.

He found himself taking the seat just beside them as if drawn by magnetism, marvelling silently in the corner of his eye at the beautiful creature.

They had far too much grace for a dock bar, that was for certain, so what were they doing here? A lost tourist maybe? Or the trophy wife of some rich businessman, out for a drink after an argument about having to stay in such a grotty little seaside town?

“Perhaps you should stop undressing me with your eyes when you could be doing it with your teeth.” The voice that slipped from the other’s lips was far smoother and deeper than anything the Atlantian had been expecting. His mouth gaped for a moment like a whale shark as the other’s jade eyes turned his way, glittering with temptation like the stones on his fingers.

“Oh, you’re...”

“A man?” Arthur nodded dumbly, in shock at just how ridiculously green the other’s irises were, so striking the suggestive words had practically gone over his head. “Is that a problem?”

“No no, no problem.” The local coughed rather bashfully, only to feel even more awkward and embarrassed as he realised the otherworldly man was _looking him up and down_ with a rather seductive, favourable smirk.

“I believe this is the part where you buy me a drink?” He asked, as if unfamiliar with bar customs.

“Uhh oh- I’m not, um, you know, but yeah sure.” There was no harm in buying a stranger a drink, right? Besides, he still felt a little bad for misgendering the newcomer, so he probably owed them a pint anyway.

He ordered two drinks from the barman, the usual for himself and another of whatever it was the foreigner was already drinking, and found the owner seemed just as confused by the strange creature’s presence as he, searching Arthur as if for an explanation. He could offer none, turning back to his new acquaintance to find the deepest green bedroom eyes gazing at him from under thick black eyelashes.

Was... was he wearing eyeliner? And black nail polish too?

“So, are you?” Arthur coughed awkwardly and gestured at nothing and everything as a bottle of wine and a beer arrived, the noirette raising his brow in question. “You know...” He didn’t seem to know, holding his glass out gracefully for Arthur to refill. “into guys? Cause theres a gay bar in the city.” He’d certainly fit in there much better than here, the Atlantian mused as he pulled out the cork in one easy motion and poured the cocky stranger another glass.

“I go where I please, and bed who I want.”  It was almost a whisper through his wet, red stained lips, tone about as sultry and suggestive as they get. Arthur’s brain short circuited a little at the raw sex appeal dripping off the other, so unused to meeting someone as attractive as himself. It just... didn’t usually happen outside of Atlantis.

He nodded slowly again, noticing the other had already finished his drink and was motioning for him to refill his glass.

Wow, this guy could really drink. They finished glass after glass and yet, like him, the other didn’t seem to become a hint less sober.

“So where you from? Out of town?” The other gave a small, secretive smile.

“You could say that.”

“First time visiting?”

“Technically.” He didn’t seem to want to give much about himself away, all his replies needlessly cryptic. The longer they drank the more certain Arthur became that there was no way the other was actually human or he would have been absolutely _wasted_ by now. An Atlantian then perhaps? He attempted to hint at the prospect a few times before finally asking the other outright.

“An ocean dweller?” He chuckled at the prospect. “No. I assume you are though. Very few species can drink to my kinds standards.” So he wasn’t human? Honestly at this point it didn’t even surprise him. 

“Uh yeah, I’m ‘Aquaman’, actually.” He knew it was rather proud for him to boast so confidently, but for some reason he just wanted to impress the other. Unfortunately he only raised a brow, looking rather disinterested.

“Who?” Wow, he was definitely from out of town.

“Never mind, doesn’t matter.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, getting back to more important topics. “So what is ‘your kind’ exactly?” The other gave another small mysterious smile, casting him a short, indecipherable look before once again looking away and sipping his drink. It would seem his lips were sealed. “Ok then, what are you doing in New Zealand?”

“Resting.”

“On holiday?”

“I suppose so.”

“Why here?” He seemed to consider the question a moment.

“I prefer a cooler climate.” Well he could certainly understand that, nodding and taking another large gulp of his drink. They must have nearly drunk the place dry at this point. The bar certainly wouldn’t have any wine left that was for sure.

“Since neither of us are getting inebriated any time soon, perhaps we could... retire?” Despite the other’s obvious interest the question still caught him a little off guard, and once again he was left with his mouth gaping.

He- he couldn’t- _well he could_ \- he really didn’t care too much about the other’s gender, especially when he was possibly the most beautiful creature he’d laid eyes on, but then he was technically in some sort of relationship with Mera, even if they hadn’t exactly spoken about it or settled on where they stood- so he supposed technically he wouldn’t be doing anything wrong if he let himself be tempted by those jade eyes.

The princess’s fiery red hair flashed to mind, her beautiful smile as she offered him roses making his stomach fall.

No, no, he couldn’t. It wouldn’t feel right. He wasn’t that sort of guy. He couldn’t be tempted, not even by the leg gently dragging up his calve.

The other’s eyes held his as his foot rubbed against his inner leg, manicured nails trailing up his bicep teasingly.

Well, he supposed it would be rude to just leave him sitting alone at the bar. He could at least walk the other home so he didn’t get attacked or something.

“Well um, where are you staying?”

“No where.” _Of course._ A hot mysterious stranger in a bar with nowhere to go. It was like one of his teenage fantasies playing out before his very eyes. He’d damn himself for it later as what was probably the worst idea began to spill from his mouth. “Well you can sleep at mine tonight, if you need to.”

“I plan to.” The confidence the other exuded somehow served to make him even more turned on rather than grating at his nerves as it usually might, and before he knew it he was paying the pub owner and leading the other, who was a hell of a lot taller than he had first assumed, to his car.

He tried light conversation as they hopped in, the other carrying nothing but the clothes on his back, but the stranger didn’t seem interested in talking. He would have pressed for conversation but every now and then the other would discreetly rub his neck and make an uncomfortable expression, leading him to believe he must have had a sore throat.

Just another reason he definitely wouldn’t be sleeping with him tonight. Definitely not. He was only taking him back to the lighthouse because he had nowhere else to go. It was the descent thing to do. Plus, what with his mother having taken his father down for a tour of Atlantis for a few days he felt strangely lonely on housesitting duty. It was a nice little holiday from the sudden responsibility of ruling a secret underwater kingdom, which had turned out to be a lot more boring than he had assumed.

Arthur kept an eye on the other through the corner of his vision as he drove, puzzling over who and _what_ exactly the other was. He spoke like royalty, yet felt perfectly at home flirting with a stranger in a dock pub. He’d have to remember to ask his mother about others like Atlantian’s, and also make sure there was no loose cash or valuables laying around the house.

When they arrived his passenger looked rather curious at the abode, as if he’d never seen a lighthouse before, and perhaps he hadn’t. The strange thought coupled with the creatures bewildered look brought a small amused smile to his lips as he unlocked the door and let the other in.

“Here we go, you can sleep in my room just down the hall.” He was pretty sure he hadn’t left anything of worth in there, about to lock the door as he suddenly found himself pressed up against it. He had barely a second to process the hungry eyes boring into his before his lips where being devoured.

He probably should have pulled away or stopped him, but the sudden realisation that the other’s lip were so damn _cold_ froze him in place. Personally he knew he had a pretty low body temperature, like most Atlantian’s, but even the stranger’s tongue was like ice as it slid against his.

Was... was he dead? Was he making out with some dead, British gentleman?

Arthur pulled away just slightly, a soft grip on the back of the other’s head to prevent from being pounced at again.

“You’re... alive, right?” The noirette looked surprised and confused by the question. “It’s just, you’re so cold.” He explained, the other’s expression quickly turning to one of amusement as he drew his hands slowly up his chest and whispered.

“You should see how warm it is inside me.” He took advantage of Arthur’s gaping mouth at the suggestion to start kissing him deeply again, the door rattling at the force of his entire body pushed up against the Atlantian. Well he was certainly stronger than he looked, and far less fragile than the monarch had first assumed. He couldn’t help the excitement that welled up within him, feeling the other grin as he reciprocated with just as much force.

The stranger’s cold mouth was nothing like he’d ever tasted, his teeth sharper than they looked and only slightly warmer than shards of ice, yet somehow each kiss seemed to melt any resolve he may have had not to bed the mysterious foreigner.

He found his hands holding the other’s hips as his lips trailed from their lips to their neck, the creature letting out a delighted moan as his throat was gently ravished. It seemed extremely sensitive so he was careful not to push too hard, dragging his nose up the side as he took the other’s scent in.

He smelled like pure pheromones, musky and sweet. It actually left him heady, his genitals practically throbbing as blood rushed south.

The stranger ground his hip right against it, Arthur letting out a guttural moan and slipping his hands down to the other’s cheeks.     

They stumbled back towards the couch, the thinner seeming to have forgotten all about grace as he turned them around and pushed the Atlantian down onto the couch.

Arthur was certain he had the stupidest, most turned on expression as the other crawled on top of him.

It vaguely crossed his mind that he had been trying not to end up in this situation as their lips re-met. He was literaly making out with someone he didn’t even know the name, age, or even species of, and yet somehow that only managed to make the situation even hotter.

He grouped the other so hard he gasped, the Atlantian sucking the air right out of his lungs. Another delighted sound was his reward, the noirette opening his partners hoddie and tossing it aside before shoving him down onto his back.

Arthur didn’t know whether to be aroused or frightened by the way the other was grinning down at him, like a hungry shark before a feeding frenzy began.

From his position sitting on Arthur’s stomach he slowly stripped off his shirt in one smooth motion, his torso bare and completely unblemished without even a freckle or scar. It looked unnatural it was so perfect, like an illusion.

Arthur hurriedly joined the other in tearing off his shirt before beginning to work at his fly. By the time he struggled them off his legs and looked back up the other was completely naked, his clothes seeming to have evaporated into thin air. Well, not completely naked. What he had assumed to be the lining of a thong was just that, but unlike most this one had no front, just black straps. He didn’t think to puzzle over its complete lack of functionality, too busy as they returned to grabbing at one another like horny drunken teens.

They both let out a breath of ecstasy ridden relief as their bare bodies melded together, moving erratically like animals in heat. No matter how hard he rutted against the thin creature he would match him in force, pushing back with just as much vigour. Arthur, used to having to restrain his strength in such situations, was giddy with the freedom he suddenly had, finding he could manhandle the other as much as he liked.

The tempter threw his head back and moaned blissfully as his ass was roughly gripped, resting his hands on his newfound bedmate’s hips as he allowed himself to become a slave to his most base desires.

Near falling off the couch it quickly became apparent to the brunette that the sofa, which he hadn’t been able to recline on due to his size since he was sixteen, would most certainly not work for what they were about to do. There was a moment of surprise, loss, and confusion when the Atlantian suddenly stood, the foreigner’s mildly offended look disappearing as he gasped at being picked up and thrown over Arthur’s shoulder.

“Brute.” He breathed, not a hint of malice in his tone. Arthur grinned and gave his ass a light slap, delighted with the surprised sound the other made as he hurried them to his bedroom.

He practically bounced in, grinning as he flung the now dishevelled beauty down on his bed. Quickly recovering from the shock of being tossed the noirette chuckled at the other’s excitement and spread his legs, encouraging the brunette to hurriedly slip off his shoes and socks before pouncing.

The creature shrieked with laughter as the other began to pleasurably maul him, their childish giggling slipping back into sultry moans as the mattress squeaked.

His skin was so cold under the ocean king’s fingertips, like wading his hands through the Arctic Circumpolar Current for the first time. Every place he touched felt inhumanly soft, almost as though it wasn’t real. It was like dragging his tongue across the surface of a pearl as he made his way down the other’s chest with his mouth. Once his lips found one of the cool nubs on the man’s chest he spent some time attending to it as he tried to recall what the texture reminded him of. Rose petals, he finally realised, only better tasting. His partner seemed to like the lavish attention Arthur was giving his chest too because he was arching up into him and making sounds even a siren couldn’t match.

He must have gotten impatient because suddenly Arthur found that he was the one on his back, the cold-blooded foreigner looking down at him through heavy lidded eyes as he slid himself into position.

“Wow wow wait.” The noirette gave a confused look as Arthur reached across into his bedside drawer and rummaged around a moment. He managed to tear off a square, and seeing as he was an extra large they’d definitely be needing the last of the lube too.

The paler seemed confused and a tad concerned by the two items.

“Protection.” Despite the explanation he still looked perplexed, taking them out of his hand and tossing them aside.

“Don’t need it.” He kissed the Atlantian hard enough he shut up and laid back down, hushing him when he went to argue. Arthur would have tried harder but as the other went to impale himself on his cock he noted it was already strangely... wet between his legs. Not quite like a woman usually was, but strangely… silky.

They both gasped as he slid right down onto the impressive length, burying the Atlantian’s member right down to the hilt before he stilled. Arthur wasn’t quite sure how the other was doing it. In his experience it took a forever of prep work before he was usually able to get to the good part. Not only that, but his cock wasn’t being strangled like usual either. Plus, he wasn’t the only one enjoying himself from the get-go which was new. He felt like he’d woken up in the middle of a porno.

The noirette was bouncing up and down on his lap, head back as he rode him with abandon. The view was phenomenal, and if he had more self control Arthur would have sat and enjoyed it forever, but his desire to ravage the other got the better of him too soon. He flipped them back over and held the other’s legs open by his thighs, slamming into him harder than he’d ever been capable of with another.

“ _Ahhhhh_ ~!” The noirette threw his head back and bayed, wrapping his legs tightly around the Atlantian’s hips.

God he was beautiful, like some kind of deity with his hair splayed out around him in a halo of darkness. He happily allowed the other to dominate him, his eyes shut and mouth open as he lost himself to the sensation of being ruined.

Arthur lost count of how many orgasms they shared, but at one point in the middle of pounding the other into the mattress the bed frame gave out and collapsed beneath them. It only impeded their lust a moment, back to grabbing at each other and sliding their bodies together as soon as they’d stopped falling.

He’d never even seen half the positions they ended up in, though he’d committed them to memory so he could look through a kama sutra later. He wasn’t sure whether he liked him better above him, below him, on his back, or on all fours, but each time he felt sure in that moment that nothing could even possibly match how good it felt.

At some point, probably around the same time the sun began to rise, Arthur became certain he was making love to an incubus, as his balls were pretty much empty and yet the other kept coaxing more from him. He wouldn’t have been surprised if by the end of it the other started eating his limp carcass alive, or revealed he had been slowly feeding off his soul the entire time.

Eventually he straight up blacked out, groggily opening his eyes to find the other fully dressed and ready to leave.

He playfully bumped the other with his foot, the foreigner looking surprised to see him awake.

“Where you goin’?”

“Wherever I please.” He nodded in understanding and the paler smiled at his approval. “Perhaps I’ll even see you in Atlantis, ‘Aquaman’.”

“I look forward to it.” He held out his hand and Arthur took it, kissing the back slowly. He never wanted to let the cold appendage go, craving a taste of the other’s lips once again. Thankfully only a slight tug was needed to coax the other down for a deep kiss goodbye, his cool mouth like the waves crashing against his body as if to welcome him home.

“Gonna tell me who you are yet?” He asked, the noirette’s smile as mischievous as ever as he kissed him one last time.

Suddenly the world felt dizzy, and his vision began to blur. He found himself laying flat watching the other leave. He wasn’t sure how long it took him to recover, but by the time he did it all seemed like a feverish wet dream, his room empty of all but himself.

The only clue it hadn’t all been in his head was the black strap thong hung teasingly from his bedhead.

“Wow.”

Rapture aside, he definitely needed to go get himself an STI test.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Dw the test comes up clear ;)


End file.
